narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Snake Attack on Hakkingakure
it was a peaceful afternoon in Hakkingakure children were playing and adults were relaxing."So Yuki when do we get to meet your friend" said Sami as the two women had there children in strollers. Kenji Kayuga and Haruka Sakumi were heading to Hakkingakure, on orders from the Kurakage, Sayuri. The two ninja were to visit Hakkin as a sign of goodwill, the first step in an alliance between Kage and Hakkin. "Well, are you excited about seeing a new village?" Kenji asked Haruka. "Sure am," came Haruka's cheerful reply. "I can't wait to see what Hakkin looks like!" Meanwhile Tsubasa Yuki was out of the village meditating."Tsubasa its getting late" said Rokin the once personal summon of Tafun Uchiha. Haruka and Kenji reached the village gates of Hakkin, and waited for the guide that they were told would arrive, to escort them around the village."Hello I am Tosen Kawato I was the fifth Hakkinkage but now i have retired. "Hello," said Kenji, as Haruka did the same. "Pleased to meet you, Hakkinkage-sama. We're envoys from Kagegakure, and we were told that you would be our guide for the duration of our stay here," said Kenji."Of course let me show you around this is the Gold Bridge we use it to get out of Hakkin" said Tosen. "I see," said Haruka. Kenji tapped the bridge, asking, "Is it made out of gold?" with a whimsical tone to his voice."No its made out of silver" said Tosen. Meanwhile Tsubasa was still in the field meditating."Ok I will head back ok the village and meet those visitors."I don't think so" said a voice. The Attack "Haruka hi" said Yuki. "Hello," said Haruka. "Not to be rude, but do I know you?"I am Yuki Senju i have heard of you and I am so happy to meet you" said Yuki as Haruka looked at the two children in the stroller. She's a beautiful girl, thought Kenji. Haruka smiled and said, "Wow, it's an honor to hear that. Nice to meet you, Yuki."O this is my sister in law Sami Nara and this is my son and my daughter. "Hey," said Haruka. Kenji said to Yuki, "You're a member of the Senju clan? You're an interesting girl... I'm Kenji Kayuga, by the way."Hello said Yuki as she began to blush. Hmm... Maybe Yuki might reciprocate my feelings towards her, thought Kenji happily. "So, Yuki, since we're all here, how about both you and Hakkinkage-sama show us around the village?" Meanwhile, Haruka was inspecting some of the pouches in which she sealed her weapons. Suddenly the ground began to shake and a load roar could be heard."What was that" said Sami as she held onto her child. Kenji instantly activated his Byakugan, and scanned the area around him. "I see... three large snakes approaching the village," said Kenji. Just as Kenji said three gaint snakes came into the village attacking it ."Yuki take all of the villagers and head to the bunker Kenji, Harku come with me" said Tosen as the three ninja left."All Hakkingakure ANBU memebers report to the square of the village" said Kaede Yuki. Kenji created several fire clones, which spread throughout Hakkin. "Okay, let's burn some snakes!" said Haruka. Kenji took out a kunai. All of the ANBU were in the village such as Taro, Chou Nara, Kenshin Akimichi and Gorou."All right everyone these snakes are attacking the village I want everyone to attack on my go if you see and inocants take them to the bunker if they are hurt bring them to Yuki Senju" said Kaede. as he gribed his sword. Tsubasa vs the Masked Hyūga "what's going on in the village" said Tsubasa."your village will end just like you" said the masked figure.